


🦉🦉🐱🐱

by applekenma



Series: BokuAkaKuroKen ♥ [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is a Mess, Akaashi has bad parents and I'm about to kick their ass once I write about them, Anxiety, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Chatting & Messaging, Everyone loves BTS for some reason, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Group chat, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kozume Kenma is So Done, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Boyfriend, Love Confessions, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, They're probably going to use them a lot, reaction memes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applekenma/pseuds/applekenma
Summary: Kuro: kou, you can tell me anything! (っ˘з(˘⌣˘ ) ♡Bokuto: Bro (⁄ ⁄>⁄ ▽ ⁄<⁄ ⁄)Kuro: okay, tell me nowBokuto: lmao you sound so demanding~Kuro: kinky?!?!Bokuto: yes ;)Kuro: omg, okay, just tell me already *rolls eyes*Bokuto: who...okay, so...Kuro: HURRY TF UPBokuto: OKAY, YOU'RE MAKING ME STRESSED!!Kuro: sorry, babeBokuto: smhBokuto: ANYWAY, LET ME TELL YOU *breathes*Bokuto: so you know how i found out i'm gay bc of you? i've been looking thru a lot of wikis and i found this poly relationship page. it's been on my mind for a while but i think i like you, kenma, and akaashi and i don't know what to do!! like, i want to take yo all on dates and smoother you all with kisses and shit, but i don't know how to tell kenma and akaashi without them thinking i'm weird!Kuro: bro...
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: BokuAkaKuroKen ♥ [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846750
Comments: 16
Kudos: 84





	1. Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I made a group chat for BokuAkaKuroKen
> 
> Note: All spelling and grammar in their texts are intentional (Except for their handle names).

* * *

## 🦉🐱

* * *

Bokuto: Kuroo

Bokuto: Kuro

Bokuto: Tetsurou!

Bokuto: TETSU!

Bokuto: BABE!!

Kuro: jesus, what??

Bokuto: hi (°◡°♡)

Kuro: You screamed at me just to say hi? 

Bokuto: omg, kuroo, you use reaction memes?!11?!?!

Kuro: yes, you bothered by it??

Bokuto: no, i was just asking!!

Bokuto: anywaysss, i need to tell you smth.

Kuro: kou, are you okay? you never use periods!

Bokuto: i'm kind of scared to tell you tho :(

Kuro: kou, you can tell me anything! (っ˘з(˘⌣˘ ) ♡

Bokuto: Bro (⁄ ⁄>⁄ ▽ ⁄<⁄ ⁄)

Kuro: okay, tell me now

Bokuto: lmao you sound so demanding~

Kuro: kinky?!?!

Bokuto: yes ;)

Kuro: omg, just tell me already *rolls eyes*

Bokuto: who rolls their eyes in group chat...anyways, so...

Kuro: HURRY TF UP

Bokuto: OKAY, YOU'RE MAKING ME STRESSED!!

Kuro: sorry, babe

Bokuto: smh

Bokuto: ANYWAY, LET ME TELL YOU *breathes*

Bokuto: so you know how i found out i'm gay bc of you? i've been looking thru a lot of wikis and i found this poly relationship page. it's been on my mind for a while but i think i like you, kenma, and akaashi and i don't know what to do!! like, i want to take yo all on dates and smoother you all with kisses and shit, but i don't know how to tell kenma and akaashi without them thinking i'm weird!

Kuro: bro...

Bokuto: I'M SORRY, KUROO!! I'M NOT SAYING THAT YOU AREN"T ENOUGH, BC I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, BUT I ALSO LOVE KENMA AND AKAASHI TOO! I'M SO SORRY :'(

Kuro: BABE, DON'T BE SORRY!! I ACTUALLY LIKE THEM BOTH TOO AND I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO TELL YOU

Bokuto: IT'S OKAY IF YOU WANT TO BREAK UP WITH ME ;(

Kuro: KOU, LISTEN FOR GOD'S SAKE

Bokuto: HUH?

Kuro: Read the last text sent by me!

Bokuto: "KOU, LISTEN FOR GOD'S SAKE" :(

Kuro: OMG, NO! The one before it.

Bokuto: oh..

Bokuto: OH

Bokuto: WAIT, WHAT!?11/1234i

Kuro: YES

Bokuto: omg, omg, omg!!! i'm-!!

Kuro: 

Bokuto: 

Kuro: Bro, why do we keep using bts memes

Bokuto: bc we can?!?!?!

Kuro: bro, i love you so much ❤️❤️😻😻

Bokuto: bitch, me too 💖💖💖💖✨✨✨✨❤️❤️❤️❤️

Kuro: anyways, when are we going to tell them?

Bokuto: bro, idk! i don't want to weird them out!

Kuro: don't worry, kou! :) we'll all talk about it together on here!

Bokuto: okay...

Kuro: should i add them now?

Bokuto: sure

**Kuro has added Kitten and Akaashi**

Kitten: what's this??

Bokuto: it's a group chat for us!!

Kitten: and why did you add me and akaashi?

Bokuto: uh..bc..

Kuro: BC WE'RE ALL FRIENDS, AND FRIENDS SHOULD STICK TOGETHER, RIGHT?

Kuro has changed the chat name to "🦉🦉🐱🐱"

Akaashi: Kuroo-san, are you okay? You are acting kind of weird.

Kitten: the way akaashi's grammar is so perfect compared to the rest of us

Akaashi: That's because I was educated?

Kuro: bitch, did you just-

Akaashi: Yes, I think I did

Bokuto: OMG, KAASHI! YOU USE REACTION MEMES?!!?@#RKG

Akaashi: Yes lol

Bokuto: aghaashiii

Akaashi: Yes, Bokuto-san?

Bokuto: nothing, i just wanted to say that

Kitten: y'all are so weird 

Kuro: 'y'all'

Bokuto: teehee 'y'all'

Kitten: kuro, istg if you start this again

Kuro: imagine saying 'y'all' like,,,

Kitten: stop

Akaashi: Okay, you guys still haven't answered Kozume's question.

Kuro: yeah we did

Akaashi: I can see through your lies, Kuroo-san.

Kuro: ugh, annoying

Kuro: Bro, should we tell them?

Bokuto: im scaredddd :(

Kuro: kou, i'm here for emotional support

Bokuto: dhnfivhlusdja okay

Bokuto: Um, so, the reason we added you guys to our chat was because...we both like you, like romantically. I know it sounds weird, but we really want to be with you guys. Like, I want to take you out on dates, have fun like those sappy couples, and get to call each other those cute pet names. So-omg, this is so embarrassing! WILL YOU DATE US?

Kuro: omg, so smooth *rolls eyes*

Bokuto: that was smooth af, what are u talking about, bitch

Kuro: ass

Bokuto: stupid head

Kuro: poopy 💩

Kitten: I-

Kitten: okay

Kuro: Kitten, are you flustered ¬‿¬

Kitten: no

Bokuto: Kenma, I'm scared! What's your answer?

Kitten: Yeah, okay, I'll date you both, jesus

Bokuto: UEHIFLJRHUWJEIDFWEJO REALLY@!?

Kitten: Bokuto, omg, yes

Bokuto: i didn't think it would be that easy to convince, kenma!

Kuro: Kenma, I am so proud of you right now ( ´ ∀ `)ノ～ ♡

Kitten: ew

Bokuto: what about kaashi!!?

Kitten: Akaashi?

Kuro: he's offline

Bokuto: oh shit,,, 

Bokuto: what if we made him uncomfortable!!

Kuro: he's probably doing something right now...i hope

Bokuto: bro, the ellipsis are making me scared

Kitten: 


	2. Uh, Akaashi?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's worried about Akaashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hyped, but at the same time I'm scared because I'm going to do something bad to Akaashi

* * *

🦉🦉🐱🐱

* * *

Bokuto: IM- HELP

Kitten: kou, you okay?

Bokuto: KOU?!?!@?!?

Kitten: you get flustered just bc i used your first name? lol cute

Bokuto: CUTE!@#:@#R$@

Kuro: Omg, I log out for 30 minutes and I see this

Bokuto: 30 mins is too much

Kuro: I was studying for an exam I'm mostly likely going to fail because of this chat

Bokuto: :(

Kuro: okay, okay, i'm sorry

Bokuto: :(((((((

Kuro: i'll buy you that owl beanie-boo plush 

Bokuto: :D

Kitten: you're going to waste so much money on him

Kuro: and you ;)

Kitten: buy me 50 new video games

Kuro: what, no lol

Kitten: i'm breaking up with you

Kuro: WHY

Kitten: kuro, chill

Kuro: meanie

Kitten: rooster head

Kuro: kitty cat

Kitten: stupid face

Bokuto: is this how our relationship is going to go, roasting each other?

Kitten: basically

Bokuto: love it

Kuro: anyway, enough with this stupid behavior

Kitten: you were the one that being stupid??

Kuro: shush

Kitten: lol no

Kuro: i won't buy you video games for 3 months

Kitten: Wait, okay, I'm sorry

Kuro: that's funny

Kitten: wow

Kuro: damn, kenma. you'd do anything for your games

Kitten: of course

Bokuto: kuroo, what were you going to say earlier?

Kuro: oh, right!

Kuro: i was just wondering if you know where Akaashi is?

Bokuto: um, i haven't heard from him yet

Kitten: me neither.

Kuro: 

Kitten: Okay, something's wrong. He always checks his phone.

Kuro: kenma, you actually took the time to capitalize your words

Kitten: I'm worried about him

Kuro: Kenma,,, you never say that about me

Kitten: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

Bokuto: I'm going to call him to see if he's alright...

Kuro: even kou

Bokuto: Bro, I need to know if he's good or not.

Kuro: okay, i get it, no one's ever worried about me

Bokuto: Kuroo, that's not true! I worry about your mental health everyday!

Kuro: Was that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?

Bokuto: lol an insult

Kuro: Bro ;(

Bokuto: anyways, let me call him

Bokuto pressed Akaashi's contact name with shaky hands, he really hoped he was okay. 

The phone rang 5 times before Akaashi finally answered, "Bokuto-san?" Akaashi sounded out of breath and that made Bokuto even more concerned.

""Kaashi, are you okay?" Bokuto frowned.

He heard Akaashi audibly gulp through the speaker, "I'm fine, Bokuto-san. Why are you asking?" 

"You weren't talking to any of us in the group chat and we're all worried!" Bokuto exclaimed.

Bokuto heard shifting from the other end of the line, "Bokuto-san," Akaashi sounded scared, "I need to go. I'm fine, so you guys don't have to worry."  
  


"Akaashi...?" Bokuto eyes widened, he's never heard Akaashi sound like this before.

"Sorry, Bokuto-san," Akaashi then clicked off the line, leaving Bokuto all by himself.

"What the hell..." Bokuto whispered, looking at his phone.

* * *

🦉🦉🐱🐱

* * *

Bokuto: Guys...

Kuro: Is he okay??

Kitten: What happened?

Bokuto: I don't know! He sounded kinda scared and I don't know what to do!! What if something happened to him?!?

Kuro: Kou, calm down...

Bokuto: 

Kitten: Jesus, that's going to haunt me tonight. But really, I'm concerned about Akaashi.

Kuro: Maybe he has some family issues and he doesn't want to talk about it. Let's just give him time and then we can talk.

Bokuto: Okay, that sounds good! I just hope he's fine!

Kitten: Hey, I'm getting really depressed from this conversation.

Kuro: Kitten, do you want me to come over :3c

Kitten: Yes

Bokuto: 

Kuro: Kou, you can come over too

Bokuto: yayayaya! :D

Kuro: <3

Kitten: 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Some BoKuroKen Fluff


	3. Idiots being Idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto and Kuroo are literal 12-year-olds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, look at those tags

Bokuto: Kenma is such a cheater !!!

Kitten: Just bc you got 12th place in Mario Kart doesn't mean I'm a cheater 

Kuro: Kou, you're just trash lol

Bokuto: BRO >;(

Kuro: lol

Kitten: Stfu, Kuro. You got 11th haha losers

Kuro: Kou kept hitting me with red shells! That wasn't a fair game 

Kitten: salty salty salty losers!

Bokuto: I love u too

Kitten: <3

Kuro: You guys need help, like

Kitten: and YOU don't need help? 

Kuro: lol I'm perfectly fine

Kitten: that's a funny joke

Bokuto: omg, guys, let's not roast each other !!!

Kitten: Maybe if Kuro wasn't such an idiot, I wouldn't have to

Kuro: shut your bubble gum dumb dumb skin tone chicken bone google chrome no homo ﬂip phone disowned ice cream cone garden gnome extra chromosome metronome dimmadome genome full blown monochrome student loan indiana jones over grown ﬂint stone X and Y Chromosome friend zome sylvester stalone sierra leon & Kreating

Kitten: lol What the fuck ??

Kuro: That's my roast! Cool, ain't it?

Bokuto: Ye

Kitten: ugh

Kuro: Crinkey! Kitten's mad!

Kitten: YOU ARE NOT AUSTRAILIAN

Bokuto: G'day, Mate!

Kitten: I'm not using your first name anymore

Bokuto: WAIT, OKAY, I'M BACK TO NORMAL

Kuro: Kenma never calls me by my first name :(

Kitten: It's too long

Kuro: Tetsurou isn't even that long

Kitten: Too bad, I'm not calling you by your first name :)

Kuro: What about Tetsu??

Kitten: I-No

Boktuo: Aww, Kenma's blushing!

Kitten: Shush

Kuro: :D

Kitten: lmao, I'm not calling you Tetsu

Kuro: :(

Kitten: So, Kou

Kuro: Okay, you don't have to shove it in my face 🙄

Bokuto: Omg, he finally used the emoji instead of typing it like a loser

Kuro: WHY ARE ALL OF YOU GANGING UP ON ME?

Kitten: Bc it's funny? lol

Bokuto: Don't worry, Bro! Just because you're being a salty, idiotic, jealous little shit doesn't mean we don't love you !!

Kuro: I'm done-

Kitten: pfft

Bokuto: Jk, Bro, Ily 

Kuro: [lyt bro <3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=71uyG82c26k)

Kitten: What is this demonic little egg doiing on my screen??

Kuro: *gasp* He's so offended rn, Kenma! 

Bokuto: Bro, don't assume their gender! 

Kuro: Sorry! *gasp* They're so offeneded rn, Kenma!

Kitten: Idk if I should be happy that Koutarou was actually smart enough to notice that or cringe at Kuroo gasping on group chat when we're literally right next to each other

Kuro: *gasp* Kenma!

Kitten: Please stop

Kuro: *gasp* How rude! I'm wounded!

Kitten: stop

Kuro: Bro, lazy town was my show tho

Kitten: 

Kuro: 

Boktuo: Guys, wait

Kuro: Yes?

Bokuto: Akaashi still hasn't talked to us on chat or irl...

Kitten: He hasn't even read them.

Kuro: Is he okay? Should we come over to his house?

Kitten: Kuro, we live like, 2 hours away

Bokuto: I'll ask my parents to buy us tickets to catch a train! They'll understand!

Kuro: My parents would never lol "Go buy you're own tickets, bitch. We aren't your atm!"

Kitten: lol

Bokuto: What if Akaashi's dead !??!

Kuro: KOU, CHILL, HE ISN'T DEAD

Kitten: But, what if,,,

Kuro: Stop

Kitten: There's a possibility,,,

Kuro: Stop thinking negatively! He's not dead! He probably has something going on at home.

Kitten: Okay, sorry, he isn't dead 🙄

Kuro: Do you even like Akaashi, Kenma??

Kitten: Of course. I would've been long gone if I didn't.

Kuro: lol okay, it just seemed like you didn't care if he actually was dead

Kitten: I would cry myself to sleep every night if he died

Bokuto: Same! 

Kuro: Kou, did you ask yet?

Bokuto: Yeah, they said they would! The train comes in 2 hours tho.

Kuro: That's fine. We just want to find out if Akaashi's okay!

Kitten: Agreed.

Bokuto: Ily guys so much!! <3

Kuro: Ily guys too!

Kitten: This is probably the only time I'm going to be sappy but

Kuro: Omg, Kenma, I'm so touched!

Bokuto: (つ﹏<)･ﾟ｡

Kitten: I mean,,, it's tru

Kuro: I'm actually sister shook

Kitten: Nvm

Kuro: OKAY, I'M SORRY

Kitten: You better be :)

Kuro: bitch <3

Kitten: asshole <3

Bokuto: i love us

Kuro: 

Kitten: bottom

Kuro: I AM NOT A BOTTOM

Kitten: Yes you are

Kuro: No I'm not

Kitten: Yes you are

Kuro: No I'm not

Kitten: Yes you are

Bokuto: Just say he's a switch lol

Kuro: Who's the top 👀

Bokuto: Me ofc ;)

Kitten: When you use a winky face, you look like a pedophile

Kuro: That's like, the total opposite of Bo

Bokuto: Okay, what about 😉😏

Kitten: That's 10x worse 

Kitten: Just don't use a winky face at all lol

Kuro: Okay, but we all know for a fact that Kenma's a bottom

Kitten: Hey! I am not! 

Bokuto: You're the perfect bottom, tf lol

Kitten: You guys are mean

Kitten: Ew, Kuro, you're disgusting

Kuro: What?

Kitten: You're hard. I can literally feel your infdsnhjn poking my back

Kuro: Will you help me calm it down ;)

Kitten: Ew, please stop.

Bokuto: You guys are weird af lol 

Kuro: Let's just get ready to go to Akaash's since Kenma won't help me out 🙄

Kitten: 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: They take a visit to Akaashi's house and find out why he's been absent


End file.
